Red
by Rogue Daffodil
Summary: Oneshot, set just before One Way or Another and Possession. Neji and Hinata share a heated moment in the dark.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**For all those who may be wondering, no I have not abandoned my NejixHinata story, Possession. I am still writing chapter seven. It's just taking a while, because I have to do some research on a few characters. I'll get it posted eventually. In the meantime, here is a NejixHinata Oneshot, set about two weeks before the events in One Way or Another and Possession. Please enjoy, and please review.

* * *

**Red**

"Don't come any closer." Neji hissed, as he sat with his back to the shy Heiress. He stared out into the dark night, through his open window. He had to get some air, had to chill the heat searing him from the inside. His broad hands clenched into fists in his lap. He really should move them. They were just a bit _too_ close to his current problem.

"But, niisan," she pressed. He heard her soft footfalls as she neared him, and didn't need to turn around to see the blush he knew was staining her porcelain cheeks a brilliant, beautiful shade of red.

Red, like the blood she had shed during the Chuunin Exam. Red, like the wild roses sitting on the windowsill before him. Red, like her cherry lips, painted delicately in front of her vanity mirror. He watched her every time she did it, every time she swiped the soft brush across her perfect mouth, and wondered why she didn't wear any makeup in public. Why only within the confines of the Hyuuga Main House? His tongue darted out, imagining a pair of pouty red lips, parting ever so slightly...

His back stiffened. It was probably for the best that she didn't wear such distraction in the village. It was difficult enough, keeping his composure with the all-seeing eyes of the Hyuuga watching his every move in the compound. Although, _she_ never seemed to notice his unwavering attention. He smirked.

"Neji-niisan," she was at his back now. How had he not noticed her hovering just above him? Her sweet breath moved a light wind across his neck, as she leaned further into him. He strained his eyes just to catch a glimpse of her red, red lips while she whispered in his ear. "I thought you liked the color red."

He had to force a scowl onto his face. Yes. He loved the color red, especially on Hinata-sama. But, she could never know. He could barely admit it to himself.

"You look ridiculous," he lied. Then, he turned to face her, white eyes blazing with what he hoped looked more like fury than what it really was.

Hinata gasped at his fierce look. "I-I- Um..." She bit down on her lower lip, staining her teeth with the red pigment. Neji's eyes widened. A dozen scenarios ran through his genius mind, all of them ending in compromising positions. He forced an even sterner look onto his features, though he didn't try to hide the truth in his eyes this time.

"Look at you, Hinata-sama," he sneered. "Painted like a porcelain doll." His hand caught and cupped her face, thumb stroking her bottom lip, smearing the beautiful redness across her cheek. "Such frail beauty," he whispered, eyes caressing her.

Her lip began to quiver, and she pursed them shut tightly, before smiling uncertainly at him. Her blush deepened, reddening her face further. His other hand left the problem in his lap to cage her face, as he brought her down beside him. He stared at the stain on her teeth, anger flaring at the imperfection.

White and red. White eyes, white teeth, white innocence. Red stain, red cheeks. Red blood, red lips, red roses. Red, red, red...

He released the hot breath in his lungs, and she shuddered.

"N-Niisan?" She asked, fear creeping into her voice.

Neji's eyes narrowed. Was she truly so naive, so oblivious?

"Shut up," he bristled, and her brow furrowed. His heart was beating very fast, and her trembling made him twitch. He meant to shove her roughly away, but instead shoved her roughly down, onto the cool sheets of his futon.

She tried to gasp, but was stopped short by his tongue, thrust inside her wet crevasse. She tried to wriggle free, to fight, but he held her down, pressing against her with all his weight. He probed her mouth, diligently licking her teeth clean of the offensive red stain. When his mouth released hers, he smirked down at her panting form.

"Hinata-sama," he cooed. "I do indeed like the color red." His eyes moved across the smear on her cheek. Then, he lifted himself off her, and watched his baffled cousin gather her tangled wits, before fleeing into the hall, shutting the door as quietly as she had come.

Hyuuga Neji resigned himself to the feral smirk that her retreating form left behind. Maybe he scared her, maybe he didn't. He did not care. She deserved every bit of what he'd done. He licked his lips, savoring her sweet saliva and the bitter, _red_ pigment.

And he would do so much more.

"My lovely Hinata-sama," he whispered. Then, he slipped his hands into his pants, finally attending to his not-so-little problem.

**End**


End file.
